When the lights go out
by little-yaoi-lover
Summary: WARNING YAOI. Lemon second chapter. When the electricity goes out none other then Hiei shows up outside Kuramas window, soaking. A little fun is had when a cat shows up and a candle gets knocked over.
1. Chapter 1

Hiei and Kurama.

This is my first story, i've read alot of my sisters, but i still can't write as good as her. Oh well she says its pretty good :) lets see what you guys think.

Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho.

WARNING- **YAOI **lime sorta if you do not like yaoi then don't read its my choice what to write so tough, no flames. Critisism is ok. oocness.

(...)- sounds.

"..."- talking.

_'...' thoughts._

* * *

(pitter, patter, pitter, patter.)

Kurama looks out the window and sees it is raining. "I love the rain." He sighed (plpth) "Damn the lights went out." He stood up and slowly made his way to the basement. He started into the kitchen hitting his leg on a chair. "Ouch!"

He pushed it out of his way making his way to the basement door. (creak) he opened the door and paused. He looked down into the black abyse about to swallow him up. "Creepy I hate the dark." He muttered making a slow descent down the creaky staircase.

"Why does my mother have to keep the candles all the way in the basement?" He whined (pshhhh) he lit a match trying to find his way around. "Oh ah hah there we are." he walked to a drawer opening it up, and grabed a candle out, lighting it he walked to the fuse box and opened it up checking it over.

"Everything seems to be in place must be a black out." he made his way back to his room (sigh) he sets the candle down only to look up and. "Ahh...Oh!" He was startled by a shivering figure standing out his window looking at him mournfully. He stiffled a giggle and opened the window. "Uh, Hiei come on in."

"Hn." Hiei jumped through the window from the tree outside, to the floor of his room. Dripping of water and,

"Oh!" ...Blood "sit down Hiei i'll be right back...take off your clothes."

"WHAT!" Hiei looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm gonna bandage you up i'll be right back."

"Oh...Ok."

_'Was that dissapointment i saw in his eyes? ...No must be my mind playing tricks on me'_ Kurama thought .When he got back with the bandages and medical equipment, Hiei was sitting on the bed with only his boxers on, he was blushing and holding himself. Kurama held in another laugh. "Lay back."

"Hn." Hiei growled obeying.Kurama started on his wounds.

"It's not that bad this time."

"Whatever." When he was through he handed Hiei a pair of clothes.

"Here put these on yours are soaked and torn, you can borrow a pair of mine." Hiei took them and threw them on, he looked like a little kid trying on his fathers clothes. Kurama couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Mmmm hahaahahahahaha oh I'm sorry. Hahaha, ow my side. Hahaha you just look, hahahahahaha, rediculiouse, hahahaha..."

"Hn, shut up baka kitsune." Kurama wiped the tears from his eyes as he sat up.

"(Sigh) Ok im through hehe ok. " He looked up and saw that Hiei had rolled up the sleeves and legs making him look much better "That's way better at least you don't look stupid anymore." Kurama told him seriously . Hiei looked over and smirked.

"Yah whatever." Kurama got up and stood closer to Hiei.

"Did you hear that?" Kurama whispered.

"Hear what?" Hiei sneered. (creak)

"THAT!" Kurama said jumping. "Oh ...sorry. " He said letting go of Hiei's arm. Blushing he looked away. (meow)

"It was a cat Kurama don't get so jumpy." Hiei growled.

"Oh he he yah." Kurama giggled nerviously. He went to pet the kitty and bumbed into his desk knocking the candle off it.

"HEY!" Hiei yelled out into the pich blackness moving forward one step . One of the pant legs unrolled and he tripped falling on top of Kurama. Time stood still as their lips collided. Kurama gasped. Hiei pulled back quickly. In the dim moonlight they stared at eachother. "S...Sorry...I..." He stuttered . Kurama sat up all the way staring at Hiei in astonishment.

Unable to hold himself back any longer he pounced on Hiei startling him, and throwing them both to the ground. Kurama kissed him licking Hieis lower lip he asked for entrance. Hiei was in shock, and in the heat of the moment opened his mouth, allowing the tongue to intrude. He moaned as Kuramas hands traveled up his sides lifting his shirt up. "W...Wait" Hiei gasped pulling away from the kiss.

"...I..." Kurama started, but before he could say anything Hiei moaned again, he realised he was still stroaking Hiei's obviously tender sides. He smiled and kissed the fire demons lips again reavling in the feeling. His lips traveled down Hiei's chin to his neck, feeling the vibrations of his shuddering breath against his cheaks. He pulled the shirt all the way off.

"Kurama..." Hiei drawled, then with all his weight he flipped them over to where he was on top. He started to kiss Kurama, moaning into his mouth he released the kiss, and pulled Kuramas shirt off as well. He kissed down to his navel, and smirked into his squirming stomach. He gasped as once more he was flipped onto his back.

Kurama pulled his pants off throwing them to the side, he kissed Hiei's volnerable thighs licking up to his chest. Hiei's hands wrapped in Kurama's silky hair, his eyes shut tightly and his breaths coming in short, uneven, intervals. Somehow they ended up in the bed, both naked as the day they were born. Kurama scooted up to where their faces were inches apart, he waited patienly untill Hiei's eyes slowly opened.

"Hiei?" He asked lustfully "Are you sure about this I mean...?" He was cut off by a finger held to his lips. "I am very sure Kurama." Hiei said in a smooth voice unlike his custimary gruffness.

"Hmmm, good. I've wanted this for so long." Kurama told him blushing slightly as he played with Hiei's hair.

"As have I fox now enough talking." He said pulling Kurama into a hungry kiss...

end of chapter one

* * *

lyl-Mean of me soo mean oh well...review my story and i shall write more bwahahaha deviouse of me

sister-knock it off laura ...(that was my twin)

lyl- nevar i shall be mean hahahaha ow!

sister-(hits me on the head with a hotdog) stop it!

lyl- ...o...k REVIEW please! any mistakes? be brutal this is my first and I want to be a good writer, this story does have a plot and the chapter is short, no worrys thought later chapters may be longer. (sweat) I hope.


	2. running water

Still short but a little longer then the first...And a lemon.

ch. 2 of my briliant story.

Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho.

WARNING- **YAOI **LEMON Do not flame if you don't like I wont care cause I just dont oocness I think...

**linebreakcauseIalwaysfinditamusingtodeciferwhatthisactuallysaysandIwantyoutohavetodoittoocauseit'sfunnyoknotreally

* * *

**

Kurama awoke to something brushing his nose, on eye lazily opened to widen instantly when he saw a head of hair gently shifting on his chest. He blushed brightly at the rememberance of that night looking down at his chest he smiled warmly at the others embrace snug around him breathing lightly in a content sleep.

He lightly pushed Hiei off of him to take a shower grabbing fresh clothing along the way. jumping under the warm wave of water he basked in the heat water dripping down his body a grin marked his face as he remembered the night.

**-Flash back-**

_"As have I fox now enough talking." He said pulling Kurama into a hungry kiss..._

_their tongues danced around shoving back in forth in a fight for dominance a stroke to Hiei's erect member gave Kurama the upper hand their mouths seperated and Kurama trailed his lips seductivly down Hiei's chest landing precariously close to a pert nipple his mouth wrapped around the needy flesh and with his arms he held Hiei's arching back from pushing him off, his tongue rolled the tender area around in his mouth using his free hand to play with the other torturing it by pinching it. _

_Moving his mouth over that one he soothed the abused nipple running his hand lower to caress his now throbbing erection, Hiei nearly threw him off at the contact and he nipped at the flesh currently invading his mouth too stop him. He stroked the flesh in his hand as he lowered his mouth still, running his teeth painfully slow over the rippling skin till he was inches from the neglected organ, placing it in his mouth and humming slowly as to create more of a reaction. _

_His eyes slipped closed with a satisfied smirk when he herd the moan he had been aiming for, his tongue ran up the length and on the underside playing with the more tender spot. One of his hands played with the other organs while he stuck a finger inside his mouth along with the other object and slopily soaked the apendige with salive, pulling the finger out he stuck it inside the hole at the base of Hiei's spine noticing the shift in uncomforatableness as he did so. _

_His eyes opened languidly and he looked up into emerald eyes that looked back at him lustfully, he continued with his ministrations moving his finger in and out stretching the smaller figure slowly, another finger was added while their eyes remained locked Hiei's slightly blushing at the intense stare. _

_"Kur...Kurama...I'm..." Hiei started. Kurama quickly realised what was about to happen when Hiei tensed and his eyes squeezed shut in pure bliss as the back of Kurama's throat was coated in a warm salty substance. He released his mouths hold and swollowed almost all of the tasty liquid. _

_Removing his occupied fingers he added some of the substance and re-entered adding the final finger and watching in rapt fasination as Hiei became stiff again, still breathing hard a bead of sweat trailing down his forhead. Kurama found him ready soon enough and removed his fingers placing his shaft at the opening he waited a second till they made eye contact then, with a thrust, he had entered the fire demon face moving down to capture the others lips before the smaller could scream out in pain amazingly enough all Hiei did was moan lowly in his throat and clench up slightly in slight pain, He stroked the boys hair out of his sweaty face._

_"I didn't hurt you to much did I?" He asked panting slightly._

_"Just... shut up and go." Hiei growled opening his eyes back up and glaring intensly back at the taller man inside him. Kurama smiled and complied pulling out and thrusting back his pace uneven at first quickened and evened out till they both rocked together in a tantalizing pace, the warmth pooled in Kurama's stomach and he found himself close when Hiei's body clenched at it's climax the pressure caused him to go over the edge and spill his seed within the exaughsted form._

_He fell himself on top of the body and rolled over to the side pulling both out of Hiei's body and pulling the lith frame on top of himself realizing their sticky situation after several moments of serene silence. Hiei slipped off of the top of him to sit beside him. _

_Kurama sat up and cleaned them both up with a rag that just so happened to lay beside his bed gently navigating Hiei next to him he laid back down and pulled the soft blankets over them curling up to the warm body that had at some point fallen asleep he too fell into a gentle slumber. _

**-End flash back-**

He got out of the shower amazed he hadn't gone hard at the memory and also realizing it as good thing as his partner was most likely beyond exaughsted after their activities that night. He towled off and dressed in the dark red long sleved shirt and black pants he had grabbed on his way in. (sigh) He looked over at the bed, rumpled and still occupied by a semingly out of it Hiei.

Walking out of the room he took the stairs three at a time and entered the kitchen setting a pan on one of the coils he waited the few seconds before the water bubbled on the top indicating it was warm enough to cook. (Crack... slishhh) He left the eggs in the pan scrambling them slightly, flipping it he found it to be the perfect consistancey and grabbed a bowl of already shredded cheese out of the fridge he sprinkled some into the middle and folded the omlet in half.

He turned around after placing the finished food on a plate and nearly jumped at the half asleep figure only clad in a sheet standing in the door way.

"Morning Hiei I made breakfast." He smiled and ushered the boy out of the kitchen into the dining area, (plop) after Hiei was situated he too sat down and grabbed the extra plate from under his own cutting the cheesy substance in half he gave part of it to Hiei and started to eat his own. A second later Hiei was digging in to his and was finished when he was. grabbing the plates he set them in the sink (clink).

"Um... what do you want to do now?" Kurama asked.

"Hn." Hiei grinned evily a glint in his eye, but remained seated Kurama nearly laughed at the grin but held himself back.

* * *

**thisisharderthenitactuallylooksstupidfingerskeepwantingtopressthespacebuttonit'sveryannoyingactuallyeatcheesemorehaha**

**Ily-** I helped with the lemon XD she got embaressed...and I beta'd . ...  
**lyl-**...(blushes) but it's so descriptive... how do you know all that?  
**Ily-** . ... I read a lot of lemons and... asked some people XD;;;  
**lyl-** You went up to some random gay guy and asked...? O.O  
**Ily-** All to better my greatness as a writer...  
**lyl-** O...kay but... I wrote most of it she just did the... last 4 or so paragraphs of the lemon cause I was stuck and wasn't even going to write it...  
**Ily-** Oh yeah I am so great (flonts greatness)  
**lyl-** Suuure...Oo R&R if you want more of my excelent greatness and more lemon's (coughmaybecough) later :)  
**lyl-** Oh yeah and the sound effects (cough) eh hem yeah I made them I thought it would make it more realistic I am unique haha didn't do it during the lemon though yeah. that would have been wrong I mean what would you have thought if I had put 'squish' and 'slurp' lol to realistic hehe REVIEW or all will be lost sorry for taking so long to put this up i've been ...buisy.  
**Ily-** Yeah buisy all you do is sit on the couch, watch T.V., and eat I update every four days... how long did it take you? XD!  
**lyl-** Hey I have a high metabolism I can eat all the time haha hey watching T.V. is a tireing buisiness i've gone to the river too...  
**Ily-** O...kay enough talking were making a story out of our conversation.  
**lyl-** o.O I see REVIEW and read yeah lol.

**lyl- littleyaoilover  
****Ily- Ilikeyaoi (sister)  
****She is my twin XD**

-Review response-  
ryougabriellucile- Thank you very much I try to be a little different.  
Ilikeyaoi- You helped with the lemon so of course XD  
jaganshi1019- Thank you.  
Hiei'sgirl06- well heres the second chapter hope it's decent.  
silverwolfakavash-Here it is still a little short but I tried.  
Sesshoumaru'sLil'Sralker- He he he here you are.  
HieiandKuramaYaoi4ever- O.O I hope you havn't lost your mind yet.Your review motivated me to continue though all of them did I finally got this one after yours cause I grew guilty for not updating in so long, hope you all like it.


	3. clear my mind

Ch.3

(...)- sounds.

"..."- talking.

_'...' thoughts._

Warning- Yaoi, Fluff.

Disclaimer- Yeah, Yeah sadly I don't own it.

Extra warnings-Angsty sorta, Minor character death.

* * *

(Knock knock knock) They were interrupted by an knocking at the door. (Sigh) "Guess it'll have to wait." Kurama said heading towards the door looking back he saw a disappointed look on Hiei's face.

"Don't worry." He said seductively. "There's plenty of time for that later." With a big grin on his face he opened the door to a sad looking Yusuke.

"I'm sorry to intrude Kurama, but something bad has happened." Hiei was at his side within seconds.

"What's happened?" Hiei asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"... Come in Yusuke." Kurama said ushering him inside, they sat on the couch. "Now explain what's going on?"

"Well uh... This is hard to explain Kurama, but I thought it would be better if I told you rather then a cop, or Boton." Kuramn's heart clenched not wanting to know what happened anymore, but his natural curiosity overcame his fear.

"Okay tell me." Hiei subconsciously grabbed Kurama's hand.

"Well um Kurama..."

"Yusuke tell me** damnit**!" He yelled loosing his cool and standing up in his anger.

"Okay, okay Kurama I'm sorry, but your mom she … She got into an accident last night she didn't make it. Boton just told me this morning she thought it would be easier if I told you..." Yusuke trailed off when he saw the look on Kurama's face.

"What no that's a lie it can't be true it just can't be..." Kurama said crumpling to the ground silent sobs escaping between his clenched fingers.

"Kurama… I'm sorry… I think I better leave you alone with Hiei, I'll be back to check on you later." With that Yusuke left a mask of anger and despair on his face for not being able to do anything about this situation. He left slamming the door behind him. Hiei went over to the crying Kurama.

"Kurama." He said standing a few feet from him not knowing what to do.

"Uh... (Sniff) Hiei... Hold me please just... Just hold me." Hiei came to him and held his lover giving him all the love he could... Kurama didn't know how long they had been sitting there holding each-other, but his back hurt and he felt so stiff they must have fallen asleep. He stood up and stretched out.

"Hiei."

"Yeah?" Hiei asked, as he was sitting up now looking at Kurama with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm going to go for a walk I...want to go by my self though I need to think" He said looking down

"Okay I'll be here if you need me" With that Kurama left the house.

Kurama walked for hours not knowing where he was going walking by screaming families, laughing children and barking dogs untill he was far from civilization. "What am I going to do now mom? Why did you have to leave, right when I was so happy?" He whispered sitting under a tree by a river. He sat staring off into the water thinking.

"Kurama?"

Kurama jumped at the sound of a voice. He didn't expect anyone to find him here.

"What do you want?" Kurama asked, not looking at the person behind him.

"Kurama you need to go home. They need you."

"Why don't you just tell them I died or something I'm not going back there." Kurama mumbled.

"Why don't you stop feeling sorry for your self and think of others. What do you thinks it's going to do to Hiei if you don't go back, or to your friends? Think of them!"

"No I don't want to think of anything go away!" Kurama yelled turning around. "W-what is this some kind of sick joke!" Kurama asked taking a step back his eyes wide in shock and horror.

"No Kurama its not, now you need to listen to me..."

"No go away! You're just some insane figment of my imagination. YOU'RE DEAD! You can't be here." Kurama said tears in his eyes.

Shiori walked to him smiling at her son. "But I am here, Koenma sent me. He was worried, he pulled some strings so I could help out."

"Go away I don't want to see you, it's not right." Kurama said trying to shut out the image.

"Kurama please its okay I'm better here I'm not in pain, but you are you need to see that. I am fine and you will be okay too. Please don't destroy your self because of me" Shiori said with a streak of regret and pain shining in her eyes. "Look at me Kurama." She said in a chiding voice.

Kurama looked up into his mothers eyes. "I don't want you to leave me please come back." He said trying to hug her but instead fell to the ground on his face.

His mother stifled a giggle. "You can't touch me silly, I'm not human anymore." The giggles turned to sorrow. "I'm so sorry Kurama if I could change this I would."

Kurama was on his knees looking at the ground. "W...will you visit me?"

"Yes I will in your dreams, all you have to do is go home and live your life."

Kurama looked up smiling, tears streaming down his face. "So I haven't totally lost you."

"No. I love you Kurama, but I have to go I don't have much time."

"I love you too mom, see you tonight." He said laughing bitterly.

"Tonight… Goodbye Kurama" Shiori said a sad smile taking her lips.

"Goodbye." He whispered. With that she was gone, he was left mystified of whether he saw really her or not.

"Well I'll know tonight." He said with a frown, he got to his feet and started home to his love the one person that could make him happy.

Kurama walked to the door, he heard laughter and people talking, he took a step back not knowing if he wanted to go in or not. He decided to anyway it was his house. He opened the door walking in seeing all his close friends watching him with sorrowful faces.

"I'm fine, where's Hiei?" He asked with a look of contentedness. He watched as Hiei came into the room hands full of food and games. He looked up and saw Kurama; dropping everything to the ground he raced to Kurama and gave him a hug and kiss.

"I'm so glad your back Kurama. I was starting to get worried." He said sitting himself and his lover down, glaring at the others daring them to say one thing about his behavior.

"I am also glad I came back." Kurama said smiling watching as his friends talked and laughed this was his family and always would be even if his mother was gone they he would always have them and his dreams.

* * *

lyl- I'm not doing the sound affects, unless I absolutely have too, after this chapter my sister basically told me I write like she did when she first started out, except she didn't write Yaoi in the beginning. When she started she never even knew about gay people he he long time ago, when we were like 9, any who. Yeah so I'm not doing sound affects. Even though my grammar may look okay on here ha-ha, that's only because my sister goes over it and fixes it. I am soooo horrible at grammar she'll probably put commas and periods in this when she reads it. (Glares.) I'M SICK OF PEOPLE CORRECTING MY GRAMMER! I got an F in English I have an excuse, hehehe. Well that doesn't help that I'm almost 17, but who cares I suck, live with it. Hahahaha yeah. (Sigh.)

Ily- You knows me to well... XD! I had to correct that it was atrocious. All better now no need to thank me.

lyl- its been almost 2 months still no internet. I hate this town grrrrr

Ily- Well it's been two months since talking to you and I just fixed it all so I'll upload it to your account and post it. I shall review it to.

Reviews-

Ily- Since she can't respond at the moment I'll just put your names and I'll say in advance for her thank you for the reviews they are very nice and she appreciates them.

Ilikeyaoi, Shiorifoxiesmom, Mayuna, silverwolfakavash, ryougabriellucile, latias713, Snow-FireFlame.


End file.
